Subtle Hints
by SonicWings
Summary: "Dean, I'm an angel of the lord, I have no sexuality." "Are you hinting-" "No." Just a nice little conversation between Dean and Cas hinting future romance.


The music to "Ramble On" played in the small motel room, coming from Dean's phone. There he sat on one of the double sized beds cleaning his shotguns peacefully, occasionally picking up the tune and humming along. Sammy was out investigating a case alone, but he promised to pick up pie after he had finished- which of course was good enough for Dean. Then the old lamp in the corner of the room started flickering, causing Dean to hesitate. He stood up, grabbing the shotgun he just finished polishing and loaded it. "If it's a demon..." He growled under his breath, glancing around the room with his shot gun poised.

"No, Dean," came a raspy voice from behind him; Castiel.

Dean turned, lowering his gun and staring at Cas, as they often did when he appeared out of the blue. He always thought nothing of it, just a searching look and nothing more. "Cas, buddy, what is it?" He asked the Angel, looking him up and down. He appeared fine, his dirty trench coat intact, his blue tie straight, but his hair a mess as always.

Castiel blinked, looking to the corners of the ceiling and narrowing his eyes slightly. "I came to check in," he said simply, his gaze then fixing on the guns on the bed.

Dean watched him with a raised eyebrow, tossing his gun on the bed with the rest. "I'm fine, Cas," he replied, sitting on the bed, "you seem worried," he finished after a while, continuing his gun-cleaning.

Cas followed Dean with his blue eyes, remaining in his spot at the end of the bed. "I always worry, Dean," Castiel murmured, glancing at the guns again. "Your case- you have to abandon it."

Dean frowned now, patting the bed across from him. Castiel sat, slouching slightly. He glanced at Dean's phone which was still playing "Ramble On" and the music turned off. Dean glanced at his phone before back at Cas, his frown now showing concern for the Angel. "What is it?"

Castiel fixed his intent gaze on Dean, his face emotionless as he replied, "The Angels are behind it. You must allow them to do their work."

Dean's frown changed from worry to slight annoyance. "Since when are you on the side of Angels? What happened to team Free Will?" He resumed cleaning guns to keep himself busy, but his movements were jerky from his annoyance.

Cas broke his gaze, glancing at his hands in his lap. "Team Free Will remains," he started, letting out a heavy sigh, his actions clearly torn as Dean glanced up. "But I can't let you continue. Where's Sam?"

"On the case," Dean replied, his voice rising slightly. It wasn't like Cas to be like...this. The case must be pretty bad, then, if he wanted the case closed. But then again, who was Cas to tell him to stop? Dean could handle it, Sam too.

Castiel frowned, gazing intently at the window behind Dean. Dean swore that the man, er, Angel, could never hold eye contact with him sometimes. But the Angel remained quiet and thoughtful, having a little war with himself it seemed.

"Buddy," Dean said, leaning forward and resting a hand on Castiel's knee. Cas looked at Dean's hand, blinking once and his frown breaking, but it only resulted in his straight face. "You don't have to worry about us. We'll be fine. You can help us too, if you really feel like it."

"Would you like that?" Cas asked, making eye contact with Dean. Dean smiled, nodding slightly. Castiel then, miraculously, smiled a little too. Dean's smiled broadened, shaking his head fondly and moving his hand off Cas's knee. The Angel didn't smile often, but when he did it brightened up the whole room. Or, at least it did for Dean.

"Hey Cas," Dean started, a thought popping into his head, "how old are you?" He asked, studying him with interest.

Castiel tilted his head, squinting slightly as he did when he thought. "I am old, Dean. Very old. I watched a fish crawl out of the water, my brother telling me not to step on it, for God had a plan for it."

"Inspirational," Dean replied with sarcasm. "What about your vessel, then?"

Cas paused, straightening up and zoning out for a second. "Middle aged, male, married, one daughter." He said, glancing back at Dean. "You're middle aged," he rasped, blinking.

"Yeah, and I'm a male, too," Dean replied, sitting up straight, shoulders tensed slightly.

Cas frowned slightly. "Dean, I'm an angel of the lord, I have no sexuality."

"Are you hinting-"

"No."

Then the Angel did something that Dean's never seen- he blushed. Wisps of pink appeared on Cas's face and he looked at his shoes with such interest you'd thought they were made of pure gold or something.

Dean swallowed, trying to suppress his laughter, but failed. He let out a hearty laugh, until he was gasping for breath. Meanwhile, Cas's blush only grew deeper, until he disappeared with a small gust of wind.

"Aw, come on Cas, buddy...it's ok..." Dean said, his laughter fading. Castiel had been hinting something, Dean was sure of it. He shook his head fondly, turning "Ramble On" on and cleaning his guns, a smile of his face.


End file.
